


Ferhat's to-do list, first draft

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, POV First Person, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even tyrannical, conflicted husbands need to keep track of things, right?
Relationships: Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar
Kudos: 2





	Ferhat's to-do list, first draft

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

My to-do list

~~1\. Punish Asli for betraying me.~~

~~2\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~3\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~4\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~5\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~6\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~7\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~8\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~9\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

~~10\. Punish Asli for betraying me again.~~

1\. Show Asli I love her.


End file.
